


Pups From The Future

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, Multi, Next Generation, Self-Acceptance, Sexuality Crisis, Time Travel, both from Chase mostly, from Mayor Humdinger, pretty much everything you expect from a time travel fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: The pups and Ryder found an old time machine under the ocean, and surprisingly enough, it still works. They get sent into the future, and are surprise to find out just how much things change, especially with each other.
Relationships: Carlos/Ace Sorensen (PAW Patrol), Chase/Marshall (PAW Patrol), Everest/Original Male Character, Jake/Original Female Character, Katie/Ryder (PAW Patrol), Mayor Goodway/Mayor Humdinger (PAW Patrol), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rocky/Zuma (PAW Patrol), Rubble/Skye (PAW Patrol), The Princess/Daring Danny "X" (PAW Patrol), Tracker/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. The Time Machine

It was another particular nice sunny day in Adventure Bay. People were out and about, doing their daily routines, while the pups were still by the lookout tower, playing. So far, it seemed like everything was pretty normal, and nothing strange would occur.

"I can't wait to see the rare and majestic Fire Dragon eel!" Claimed Francois, cleaning his camera lens. Cap'n Turbot nodded his head in agreement.

"Understandable. It's said the eel used to live deep down on the ocean floor, near ocean volcanoes and in the Northern atmosphere." Turbot said. "Despite the constant warm weather of Adventure Bay, they typically don't come out this far."

"And not too many people know of them, yes? We'll be the first to record these wonderful creatures." Francois said, finishing cleaning his lens. "Alright Horatio, let's go!"

And with that, two stepped into the submarine and headed out into the bay, diving deep.

"Remember, we are looking for a red-and-gold colored eel." Cap'n Turbot said, but Francois waved him off.

"Yes, yes, I know. Nothing is going to distract me from this magnificent find." The Frenchmen said, but just as he started to turn back to watch the sea creatures swim by them, something shiny caught his eye. "Horatio, what is that?"

Momentarily taking his eyes off the screen, Cap'n Turbot turned to see his cousin pointing at something. It was bright yellow, but it looked like it'd sunk underneath the ocean floor.

"I have no idea." Cap'n Turbot said, turning the periscope to get a better look.

"Pollution, maybe?" Francois wondered, tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe, but whatever it is, it definitely doesn't belong in the ocean. We better call Ryder about this." Cap'n Turbot said, already picking up his phone.

* * *

Hours later found the Turbots plus Ryder and the pups on the beach (as well as Mayor Goodway, Katie, and Daring Danny), staring at the yellow, shiny machine.

"What is that?" Rubble asked.

"It's a machine, but...for what, I wonder?" Cap'n Turbot asked, walking around it, scratching his head.

"It doesn't look rusted. Did someone recently dump it into the ocean?" Marshall asked.

"Or maybe it fell off on one of those cargo ships?" Rubble said.

"Those are some good questions, pups, but I don't think any of us has the answer." Ryder said.

"Hey, look at this," Francois called out, catching the attention of everyone. "It appears to have some kind of buttons. They aren't labeled, however."

"Then, I wonder if it still works." Marshall said.

"Only one way to find out." Francois said, but before anyone could stop him, the Frenchmen had already pushed a button. For a minute, nothing seemed to happen, but then, lights started to flicker in between the machine. Everyone watched in awe as the lights continued before flashing a giant, purple, vortex.

"Whoa."

"Is that...portal?" Rocky asked.

"To where?" Skye asked. 

"Shall we go in and see?" Francois asked, looking at his cousin.

"Hmm. This really doesn't seem like a good idea. But on the other hand, I am curious." Cap'n Turbot answered.

"All in favor of going into the portal, say ay!" Ryder said, looking down at his pups.

"Ay!" Almost everyone said.

"Well, as long as it doesn't take too long." Mayor Goodway said. And with that, everyone began going through the portal.

Not far behind was Mayor Humdinger, who narrowed his eyes at the object.

"A portal, eh? I wonder if it'll lead me to somewhere good. Oh, maybe it'll lead me to a place where I'M the mayor of Adventure Bay instead!" He gasped. His kittens rolled their eyes and meowed to complain about that idea. "Well, whatever it is, I must see it! Come on kitties!"

And with that, he, as well as his kittens, went through the portal. 


	2. We're In...The Future?!

When the group stepped out of the portal, they blinked, confused.

"We're...on the beach?" Zuma drawled out, confusion colored in his voice as he looked around.

"Everything seems to be in order." Ryder said.

"Maybe that machine just teleport you from one place to the next?" Marshall guessed. Before anyone could respond, however, a voice called out to them.

"Hey look out!"

The grouped turned as one to see a flying disc heading their way, as well as a pup that was hanging onto it. The disc started to hover lower, heading straight towards the PAW Patrol pups. Said pups could only brace themselves as the flying pup crash landed onto them.

"Oof."

"Pups! Are you okay?!" Ryder asked as he and the other humans ran towards the fallen pile.

"We're okay." Marshall groaned.

"Yeah. Luckily the sand's nice and soft to land on." Rubble said, causing the group to giggle. Meanwhile, the mysterious flying pup quickly got off of them and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I was playing with my friends, and I didn't see you!" The pup said, looking down at the ground, ears lowered and tail not wagging. 

"It's okay. We do have our own fair share of wipe-outs - mostly done by me," Marshall said, causing the group to laugh. That's when Marshall noticed that the pup was another Dalmatian - however, this pup seemed to have less spots on him than Marshall, and also had one of his ears completely blacked and another circling around one of his eyes - which were brown. Down on his neck, however, is what really caught his attention. "Hey! That's my pup tag!"

The group stopped and turned to see the Dalmatian pup's tag, which was red and had the fire symbol - just like Marshall's.

"Um, where did you get that?" Chase asked just as the Dalmatian hunched over his shoulders.

"R-Ryan gave it to me. This is my pup tag." The Dalmatian answered.

"Ryan?"

"Lucky!"

"Are you okay?!"

Two new voices joined the fry, causing everyone to look up to see two other pups - one that appeared to be an all-white German Shepherd and the other a dachshund mixed - coming towards them. On their neck, the German Shepherd had Chase's police pup tag and the dachshund had Zuma's pup tag.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Dalmatian - Lucky - said. The other two pups turned towards the group.

"We're so sorry about our friend. None of you are hurt, are you?" The Dachshund asked. 

"We're fine, but maybe you can explain your pup tags? Why do they look like ours?" Chase asked, narrowing his eyes at the three pups. The Dachshund blinked before looking at the each of the pup's necks, and realized that he was telling the truth. Before the Dachshund could say anything, the white haired German Shepherd next to him gasp.

"Wait...Dad?!" She squeaked, looking directly at Chase. Chase blinked, just as everyone turned to him in shock.

"Um....?!"

"I think we need some kind of explanation here...? Because I'm confused." Everest said.

"I...I think we should tell Ryan this, Grace. She might have some clue what's going on." Lucky said, looking over at the white-haired German Shepherd.

"Ryan? Ryan? Come in, Ryan!" There was a small bleep coming from the pup's tag, and a female voice started to speak.

"I'm here. What's up Grace?"

"I think you need to contact your dad. Something strange is going on, and I think it'll be better if he was there at the lookout." The white-haired German Shepherd - Grace - said. Rubble started to lean towards Chase.

"How does she know about the lookout?" He whispered, but Chase just shook his head, still staring at the shepherd (his daughter?!) in disbelief. _I have a daughter?!_ He thought, quickly looking over at Skye and then blushing. _No, I don't see any cockapoo genes in her. She's all Shepherd. Then...who is the mom?_

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen," Grace started, looking at the group. "You're going to come with us to the lookout. I...have the faintest of idea what's happening, but I think it's better for you all to see it for yourself. So, if you would follow me..." Then she started to walk away.

"Should we trust her?" Marshall asked.

"We don't have a choice. And besides, everything looks the same so who knows. Maybe they're the good guy." Ryder said as they started to walk with the three unknown pups back to the lookout tower. Meanwhile, out of the portal, Mayor Humdinger looked around.

"This looks no different than when we were in Adventure Bay," He grumbled, folding his arms. "There must be something I can change. Let's go kitties."

With another meow of complaint, the kittens followed Mayor Humdinger into Adventure Bay.

* * *

At the lookout was a young, blonde, pony-tailed hair girl watching her pups play in the yard. Her outfit consisted of a white-and-blue vest with red at the bottom, blue jeans with a pink flower print on the side, and some pink-and-white tennis shoes.

"Ryan!" A voice - Grace - called out and the girl, Ryan, turned to see her pup coming up the hill with a few guest. When her eyes landed on a particular pair, she could feel her mouth drop.

"No way." She muttered, never taking her eyes off the group. That's when the rest of the pups stopped playing, looking over with curiosity in their eyes.

"Who is that?" One of the pup - a gray mix-breed similar to Rocky - asked.

"I have no idea. But...they look familiar, don't they?"

"Why is one of them Mrs. Goodway? Where's Mr. Goodway?"

Hearing the whispers, the group looked over at Mayor Goodway, who only blushed at the implication of a 'Mr. Goodway'. _If Chase has a daughter, and Mayor Goodway is married then..._ Then that's when it clicked with Ryder. His eyes quickly darted over to the girl before them, brown eyes so familiar to him, it almost ached. He was about to speak when-

"Well, well," A deep voice, almost unrecognizable, said and the group turned to see a man - but oh so _familiar_ \- hopping off his bike and heading towards them. Taking off his helmet, the group gasped. The man grinned. "I can see why you wanted me here."

"R-R-R-R-R" Marshall started to stutter, disbelief written all over his face. He wasn't the only one, seeing how the pups keep looking between their leader and the man on the bike.

"RYDER?!"

 _We are definitely in the future._


	3. Explanation

Standing in front of them with a smile on his face and motorcycle helmet underneath his arms is, indeed, Ryder, though a bit different.

The Ryder lookalike was a bit taller, towering over most of the group, and his hair was no longer air-defying, but instead flatten down with a small ponytail in the back. He no longer wears the blue-and-white vest, but instead a black, button-up shirt with short selves that shows off his muscular biceps, and hugged tightly around his waistline; but what really got everyone going, was the small mustache on the Ryder lookalike's face.

"Hey pups, Mayor Goodway, Francois, Cap'n Turbot, Danny, Katie, and..." Laying his eyes on his younger self, the Ryder lookalike smiled. "Me."

"I, uh, wow," Younger Ryder blinked. "This is...weird."

"You're telling me. I never thought I'd see the day where you would grow a mustache, Ryder." Marshall said, looking over at his owner. Ryder just shrugged, a small, sheepish smile on his face while his older version laughed slightly.

"Funny, older you said the same thing, Marshall." Older Ryder said.

"Wait, older?!" All the pups asked, looking at the grown-up version of Ryder.

"Yep. Every single one of you is here and is older than what you're currently are. If you haven't guessed it yet, you are in the future." Older Ryder said, and then turning to the group of pups behind him, staring at their visitors with shocked expressions. "And they are the next generation of the PAW Patrol. Guys, come say hi to your younger parents and friends."

"Wait, wait, wait," A pup, who looked a lot like Rubble except with pink eyes and had his pup tag, started. " _Younger_ parents? You mean to tell me that these people and pups-"

"Yep, they are your parents." Older Ryder said. The newest PAW Patrol members looked over at their parents, who seemed to squirmed a bit at the attention.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Wait a minute, Ryan, you said your dad was coming. Does that mean...?" Ryder started to question, eyes looking between Ryan and his older self. Older Ryder smiled.

"Yes, Ryan is my daughter, born January 8th, 2017 ." Older Ryder said, giving his daughter a hug. With a quirk on the corner of his lips, he started to speak. "I don't suppose you're going to ask who's the mother. The hair's a dead giveaway."

Older Ryder - as well as everyone who heard the comment - started to laugh as both Ryder and Katie started to blush a cherry red.

"Wait, if there's an older Ryder and Katie, what about everyone else? Where are we?" Rocky asked. The pups started to look around to realized he was right; the older version of the pups weren't there.

"Do we not live at the lookout anymore?" Rubble whimpered, looking at Older Ryder with tears in his eyes. Older Ryder shook his head, bending down to pat the English bulldog on his head.

"For the most part, the only pups that are still here are you, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye." Older Ryder said. When they realized their name wasn't called, Marshall and Chase looked panicked, looking at each other, before looking at Older Ryder.

"What about us? We don't live there anymore?" Chase asked just as Marshall started to whimper at the thought.

"No, you guys live with me and Katie." Older Ryder said. That's when Katie started to cough, causing everyone to look over at her. When she didn't stop, Danny started to pat her on her back, giving the crowd a sheepish smile. "Anyway, I know you guys have a lot of questions, but I think it'll be best if I got everyone here so they can explain what's changed and what's not. In the meantime, Older Rocky should still be here..?" Ryder looked over at Ryan, who nodded. "Come on, I'm sure he'll want to see this."

And with that, the group started heading towards the lookout.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Mayor Humdinger, the mayor was started to freak out. Whereas most people of Adventure Bay ignored him or even glared at him, they were instead greeting him with smiles and waving. Also, they were calling him _Mr. Goodway,_ as if he was married and to _Mayor Goodway_ at that.

He snorted.

"As if I'll ever marry _her_." He mumbled underneath his breath. His kittens meowed at him, some of them looking at him with a smug look. "Oh hush! It's not like I talk about her all the time!"

"Actually, you do," A voice started, startling Mayor Humdinger and his kittens. He quickly turned around to see....himself, but older, no longer wearing his infamous purple suit. He also seemed to lost quite of bit of weight. The copycat smirked. "And I would know. I _am_ you."

The younger version could only stare at himself with his mouth open.

"W-What?"

"I know you haven't caught on yet, but you are currently in the future of Adventure Bay, the PAW Patrol still exist, Alicia still owns the Island, and we are now living here. Also," The older Humdinger held up his left hand, and the younger Humdinger eyes went wide when he caught a shiny, gold wedding band on his middle finger. "Alicia and I are married, and it's been the greatest thing that has ever happen to us. Ever. So, why am I telling you this? Why am I here?"

Older Humdinger chuckle.

"Because I know me so well, I am here to do one thing my dear, sweet, naive self: To stop you from ruining the future."

* * *

Back at the lookout, the group were greeted by an older Rocky.

"Huh, that machine you found must've been a time machine and now you were sent into the future." Older Rocky said.

"Well now that's explained, what are we going to do? They can't stay here." A pup, named Roxxie, which seemed to be a cockapoo mixed with Skye's pup tag, asked.

"For now, let's just give them a grand tour of Adventure Bay," Older Ryder said, before turning to the group with a smile on his face. "It may not seem like Adventure Bay has changed, but trust me, it has. For one thing, Foggy Bottom is now part of Adventure Bay and it now goes by the name of Sunset Valley."

Everyone gasped.

"Really? But..isn't it always foggy?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, and how is Mayor Humdinger okay with that?" Skye asked.

"Surprisingly, Foggy Bottom's weather isn't as bad as you think. The sun does set there, and the foggy weather isn't as common as you'd like to believe. It's just extremely cold, and that's because the sun is always blocked. Other than that, when the sun isn't blocked, it's actually quite nice," Older Ryder said. "As for Mayor Humdinger-"

Before Older Ryder could continued, the doors to the lookout open.

"We came as fast as we could, Ryder! What's going on?"

"I bet Willow and Grace got in trouble again."

"Now, now, Zuma. You can't keep thinking every time Ryder calls us it's because of our children are in trouble."

"Uh, hello? Last time we were called, Willow was stuck in a ditch inside of Jake's mountain."

"Well yeah, but-"

"Uh, guys,"

Stopping the conversation, the group of strangers paused when they saw their younger selves.

"I don't think it's our children that is the problem." Older Skye said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Dialogue. I hate it!


End file.
